8 à la maison
by Tagath
Summary: découvrez une gentille famille d'homonculus... oui, j'ai réussi à faire pire que Raoul, qui l'eut cru?
1. La pendaison de crémaillère

Disclaimer : Lunacy est à moi, et j'en suis très satisfaite. Les autres sont à cette merveilleuse mangaka dont je ne me souviens jamais le nom, hélas. 

**Petite explication :** pour une partie, cette fic est tirée d'histoires vraies. Mes amis et moi incarnons chacun un homonculus, d'où un certain nombre de délire gravissimes. Dont celui que les homonculus forment une famille. Nous appellons réellement une de nos amies mômans, une autre pôpa (elle n'en est pas très heureuse, mais peut importe) et une autre encore tata… Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette fic est gravissime, même pas drôle, mais que j'avais bien trop envie de l'écrire quand même.

De plus, quelques précisions sur Lunacy : dans cette fic, il ne s'agit pas exactement du même perso que dans mon autre fic. Cette Lunacy là est la demi-sœur d'Envy, Ed et Al. Enfin, ça sera expliqué plus en détail dans un chapitre ultérieur. Et je précise aussi qu'elle a deux grandes mèches de cheveux qui lui font comme des antennes sur la tête (à la Gojyo dans Saiyuki)

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit… Ah, une dernière chose ! Si votre cerveau venait à être endommagé, je décline toute responsabilité.

* * *

**Huit à la maison**

chapitre 1 : La pendaison de crémaillère

Sloth était contente. La maison que Pride et elle avaient acheté pour leur petite famille était parfaite. Assez grande pour que tout le monde –cinq personne en théorie, sept voire huit en pratique –puisse y loger comfortablement, mais aussi assez petite pour que le ménage ne soit pas trop difficile. Sloth détestait le ménage. C'était fatiguant et inutile puisqu'il fallait recommencer presque tous les jours. Heureusement, elle pourrait toujours compter sur sa famille pour s'occuper de ce désagréable détail. Ils n'auraient pas le choix, se serait passer l'aspirateur ou mourir noyer. Parce que tuer des gens, ça au moins ce n'était pas fatiguant.

Au début, Pride, son époux, avait protesté. D'accord, ça facilitait l'entretient, mais une maison aussi peu imposante ne lui faisait vraiment pas honneur. On allait finir par l'accuser d'être aussi radin que son beau-frère –qui, soit-dit en passant, n'était pourtant pas avare mais avide. Sloth lui avait signalé que passer ses week-end à tout nettoyer ne serait pas tellement meilleur pour son amour propre.

Ils avaient donc emménagé par une belle matinée de printemps dans leur nouvelle demeure, et le premier réflexe des enfants fut de courir choisir leurs chambres. Lunacy prit celle où, d'après ce que l'agent immobilier leur avait dit lors de la première visite, une vieille dame avait été impitoyablement massacrée par sa famille au grand complet pour une sombre affaire d'héritage. Envy choisit la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de sa sœur, histoire de limiter les risques éventuels. Wrath se serait retrouvé dans un placard à balai si Sloth n'était pas intervenue à temps pour l'en sortir et gronder les deux aînés.

-Qu'est ce que je vous ai déjà répété plusieurs fois ?

-Wrath est ton préféré, grommelèrent les deux adolescents, alors on ne doit pas lui faire de mal parce que ça te fatigue de lui venir toujours en aide.

-Exactement. De plus, le placard à balai est déjà réservé pour le psychopathe de compagnie de votre oncle, s'il venait ici un jour.

Lorsqu'elle se fut éloignée, Lunacy se permit un immense sourire sadique.

-Elle n'a rien dit à propos de la cave, pas vrai ?

Wrath commença immédiatement à courir en hurlant qu'il allait le dire à môman.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, lorsque tous les meubles furent installé et les premiers cartons importants installé, Pride décida qu'il fallait faire une pendaison de crémaillère.

-C'est trop fatiguant, se plaignit sa femme. Je n'ai pas envie de faire la cuisine.

-Je peux m'occuper de ça ! proposa Lunacy !

-…

-…

-…

-…

-D'accord, je ferais la cuisine, soupira Sloth. Mais vous vous occupez de tout le reste.

Môman s'énervant assez facilement lorsque quelqu'un réussissait à la forcer à faire quelque chose, les reste du travail fut assez rapidement répartit. Lunacy mettrait les décorations avec l'aide d'Envy, Pride se chargeait de la musique et des boissons. Quant à Wrath, il ne désirait pas particulièrement aider –« ça va encore me retomber dessus je paris ! » –mais on le convainquit à grand coup de pied dans le derrière de s'occuper de préparer et envoyer les invitations à tous leurs amis.

-Quels amis ?

-Au gens qu'on torture en général et au reste de la famille quoi.

-C'est des amis ça ?

-La famille, c'est les amis qu'on choisit pas, déclara solennellement Lunacy.(1)

Les invitations furent donc lancer, sous un faux nom pour n'effrayer personne et avec des promesses assez extravagantes pour s'assurer que tout le monde viendrait, ce qui le jour de la fête entraîna un certain nombre de déceptions.

-Où sont Hughes et les jolies filles ? s'étonna quelqu'un.

-Et Kimblee ?

-Et la pierre philosophale ?

-Et Orochimaru ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Martel avec surprise.

-Tss, chacun ses goûts ! Je critique pas ceux qui flirtent avec des sociopathes avérés après tout !(2) Au fait, quelqu'un sait qui nous a invité ?

Silence général. Tout le monde se tourna vers la maison avec inquiétude. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et en grinçant, laissant apparaître les trois enfants de la famille. Les plus intelligents commencèrent à courir à ce moment là, mais furent rapidement rattrapés par Pride qui les convainquit qu'ils préféraient rester à la fête, mais si, vraiment, c'est ce que vous voulez mes amis.

D'ailleurs, dans l'ensemble, l'atmosphère ne fut pas trop mauvaise. Envy n'essaya même pas de tuer Ed, surtout parce que Lunacy était déjà occupée à tenter de le violer, mais l'homonculus métamorphe se fit harceler une bonne partie de la soirée par Martel qui voulait lui faire prendre l'apparence d'Orochimaru, et par Roy qui voulait qu'il prenne celle de Hughes. Le cousin Glutonny, qu'on avait pourtant pas invité, dévora la moitié des plats que Sloth avait préparé, Kimblee, qu'on avait pas invité non plus, fit exploser le reste. Et vers la fin de la fête, môman menaça de mort toutes les personnes présentes, homonculus compris, si le désordre n'était pas rapidement rangé.

Une journée banale pour la famille homonculus donc.

* * *

(1)En réalité, il y a une phrase qui dit « les amis sont la famille qu'on se choisit », et dans notre cas c'est on ne peut plus vrai.

(2) Un jour, je ferai un Orochimaru/Martel. J'en fais le serment.


	2. arbre généalogique

Disclaimer : pas à moi, sauf Lulu. Valéa est à mon 'grand-frère', et les autres sont à leur auteur dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom…

Note : pour que vous voyez à quel point mes amies et moi sont dingues… tout ceci est tiré d'une conversation que nous avons réellement eu, à ceci près que c'était une copine qui me proposait des fiancés et moi qui expliquait pourquoi c'était impossible…

* * *

Chapitre 2 : arbre généalogique

Parfois, des idées bizarres apparaissaient dans l'adorable petite tête de Lunacy, elle ne pouvait alors plus s'en débarrasser, et ennuyait tout le monde avec, surtout sa mère. La dernière de ces idées en dates était de se marier, et Sloth lui avait aussitôt demandé avec qui.

-Eh bien, avec Eddy-chan bien entendu !

-Impossible, c'est ton demi-frère. Envy et toi avez le même père qu'Edward et Alphonse, donc aucun mariage n'est possible de ce côté.

La nouvelle déçu énormément la petite homonculus.

-Pas de Eddy-chan ni de Alphonse-kun ? Mais c'est les mieux ! Avec Envy alors ?

-Encore moins, c'est aussi ton demi-frère et vous vivez en famille. Et puis, il y a Valéa. Elle serait capable de tous nous tuer si tu lui voles son fiancé.

-Wrath ?

-Ton frère adoptif.

-Greed ?

-Ton oncle. Et je doute que tu veuilles te mettre son psychopathe sur le dos de toutes façons.

-Kimblee ?

-Je viens de te dire qu'il était à Greed, non ? Tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit ?

-Rarement, maman, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Bon, qui il reste alors… Roy ?

-Ton beau frère. Il est le frère de Valéa qui est la fiancée d'Envy.

-Monsieur Hughes ?

-Beau frère par alliance. Il entretiendrait des relations bizarres avec Roy.

-Riza ?

-Même chose que pour Hughes.

-Martel ?

-Elle est partie en voyage de noce avec Orochimaru la semaine dernière.

-Le lieutenant Ross ?

-Elle serait un peu plus qu'amie avec Riza Hawkeyes, donc indirectement liée à Roy.

Lunacy fronça les sourcils, soudain indignée.

-Parce qu'en indirect, ça compte aussi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste du tout ça !

-La vie est injuste, ma chérie. D'autres propositions ? Il y aurait Dante par exemple…

-C'est ma belle-mère ! protesta aussitôt Lunacy. Plutôt mourir ! En plus, elle aime le rose… (1)

-Monsieur Scar est un bon partit.

-Tu oublies tata Lust, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse les griffes sur moi…

-Glutonny alors ? Vous mangez presque autant, vous feriez un joli couple.

-Nan. C'est mon cousin, et t'as dit pas la famille.

Sloth fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, ma chérie. J'ai juste dit que tu ne pouvais pas épouser certains membres de la famille. Si tu veux savoir pourquoi, c'est une simple question de sécurité.

Lunacy se contenta d'éclater de rire, pas franchement convaincue.

-Comme si ils pouvaient me faire quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, maman, je ne crains rien.

-C'est pour eux que je m'inquiète, ma chérie. Toi, tu es comme les cafards : increvable, alors qu'eux sont des petites natures. Et puis, je ne peux pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi avec les personnages principaux du manga, tu casses toujours tous tes jouets. La seule que tu puisses avoir sans que cela porte à conscéquence, c'est Winry. Qui se soucie d'elle ?(2)

* * *

Ce soir là, quand Envy et Wrath rentrèrent de l'école, ils trouvèrent leur mère enfermée dans une bouteille d'eau que Lunacy menaçait de jeter dans la cuvette des toilettes si elle continuait à refuser qu'elle se marrie avec ses frère.

Ils préférèrent ne pas poser de question et allèrent demander l'asile politique chez leur oncle Greed.

* * *

(1)Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. Il a été universellement décidé par nous que Dante avait mauvais goût depuis qu'elle a voulu voler le corps de Rose, et depuis nous avons décidé qu'elle aimait le rose bonbon. (si vous aimez cette couleur, n'en prenez pas ombrage, moi aussi j'adore ça !XD)

(2)pardon pour les fans de Winry, mais elle est trop proche d'Edward et Alphonse pour ma tranquillité d'esprit !XD


End file.
